I'm coming home
by sugarhuney2
Summary: My first songfic ! 'I'm coming home' by diddy dirty money ft. Skylar Grey. I hope you like it!


**A/N: I was listening to a song called 'I'm coming home.' I think most of you guys of heard of it. I really like the song, especially the beggining. I like it so much, that I'm going to make a fic based on it. Get ready for some feels, I hope...**

**This is a fanfiction about the countries coming home from war, seeing their family members and things like that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia.**

**I don't really have any warnings. Human names used, countries might be a little out of character.**

**/ / /**

_**I'm coming home,**_

America stared at the building in front of him. The war had been long and tiring, and he desperately wanted to be inside.

_**I'm coming home...**_

China looked at the ground. He was nervous, scared to go inside and face his family, Japan especially.

_**Tell the world I'm coming home.**_

The door opened, slamming against the wall. Canada ran over to America and tackled him with an embrace.

"You're back!" Canada cried happily.

America smiled and rubbed Canada's back. "I'm sorry. I know you didn't want me to go, but I had to."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. What I want is nothing compared to your country's needs. You did what was right." Canada mumbled.

_**Let the rain, wash away**_

They stood there, embracing. They refused to go inside, even though rain soaked through their clothes.

_**All the pain of yesterday.**_

"Romano... you're finally awake..." Spain mumbled, tears falling out of his eyes nonstop.

"Yeah... What happened?" Romano asked.

"You were attacked. Injured badly. They took out your eye, your left arm, and some of your toes, and fingers on the other hand. Your torso and legs got scuffed up pretty badly."

It all came back to Romano. He had been trying to protect his brother from a bomb England had set up.

"How's Italy?"

_**I know my kingdom awaits**_

China went inside, "I'm home..." He called out unexitedly.

"YAO!" Everyone screamed, running over to China and smothering him with hugs and kisses.

_**And they've forgiven my mistakes.**_

"ROMANO!" Italy cried, falling onto Romano's bed, hugging him.

Romano cried out.

Italy gasped and got off. "I'm sorry!"

Romano shook his head.

Italy started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Romano... If I had been paying more attention to things, this never would have happened!"

Romano growled. "The bomb was underground! You wouldn't have seen it if you _were _paying attention!" He said.

"If you didn't see it either, how did you know when to protect me?" Italy asked.

"I had actually been watching your boyfriend, Germany, train. When he trained in that mine field, there was a clicking sound right before a bomb would go off, then a three second delay." Romano said.

"I should have paid more attention to him, then I would have known how to avoid the bomb..." Italy said.

"Like I just told you, it wasn't your fault! How would you know how to avoid something you can't see?!" Romano snapped.

"If I had been more careful, you wouldn't be in this position..." Italy said.

Romano sighed. "I'll heal. My limbs grow back. This is nothing compared to what the mafia can do, and did at one time." He said. "You may be a ditz, but your my brother, and I can forgive you for anything."

_**I'm coming home,**_

England and Ireland held hands, going up the stairs and ending up on the porch of the family house.

Ireland let out a long breath, and England opened the door.

_**I'm coming home...**_

France smiled and went inside his large, elegant house.

He was greeted by his children, Seychelles, Canada, and America, plus his friends Spain and Prussia.

They celebrated his homecoming with cake, elegant food, and love.

_**Tell the world I'm coming...**_

"Welcome home!" Everyone called out.

Wales, Scotland, and Northern Ireland came up and gave England and Ireland big hugs, then pulled them into the kitchen where they ate and caught up on things, talking about the war and how great it was to have everyone together, back home.

_**Home...**_

Russia slowly, tiredly went into his house. He couldn't wait to see his sisters, weird as they were.

"I'm home!"


End file.
